


智血

by deadpigeons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	智血

*Johnlock S1-S2

“那天早上，恩诺克一觉醒来，体内的血液便使他预感到，那个他要向他展示的人即将到来”——弗兰纳里·奥康纳

1）

在他第一次约到咨询师前，他只在战场见过几个神父，被征召入伍的，来自北威尔士，不会让自己的灵魂被政府或异国他乡玷污。他在匆忙惊醒的梦里略过了他们，使得他们趋近于在广阔干裂的土地上的黑影。

他在战争的某一个时期注意到他们，在水流卷带着大量树叶往山下流之前。夏天，但不那么早了。他记得光裸的向右倾斜的树和折在地上的树枝。石块板平，和着泥，土地像海水卷走后沙滩上布满沙眼和密集气孔和斑杂构造的岩石表面，焚烧过的树叶和弹坑在约五十码左右，他盯着脚趾（上一个伤员失去的位置），没注意他们走到开阔的平地上来了。

牵引车拉着重炮从他身边路过，汗水滚在他的眉弓，从他的鼻梁和颞骨两边流淌下去。他脸颊侧面上有一层干透了泥土，他用手指把它剥了下来。在他的食指内侧滑过眉骨时注意到模糊的手指后聚焦的一层手指高的裸柱菊和蜘蛛似的绽开的香附子，伫立在橡树边上的木桩上扎着的包扎绳像一道扭曲的裂缝。

在小型灌木和松散地排列在大片草地上的半人高的杂草里，阳光透过树叶的缝隙投射在草地上，留下一阵浓烈的阴影。他闻到相当强烈的草木味和硝烟味，伴随着心脏的搏击，太阳穴的血管透过皮肤汩汩的流过。一只手搭在他的肩膀上，他没法回头，它就到这里了。上一次他躺下，陷入睡眠，进入REMs、梦呓，他甚至从床上下来了。他举起马克杯（剑上插着一只皇冠，一条红缎带像是蛇一样的缠绕着剑身，橄榄枝形成环状），拨开桌上的黄苹果，从抽屉里准确无误地掏出他的韦伯利双动左轮（击锤内置）。这次他也在回过头前醒来了，那些声音恢复，一切近处的低语、焦灼炎热的气味、遥远的谈话声都留在了梦里。

他记得神父就在那些阴影里，在橡树、到小腿的杂草的阴影里。士兵常常去找他们，在能看到炮火的晚上。他们在寻找安慰，他也是。

“约翰，约翰。”

他看到余光里压花形状的褐色墙纸，脚下是厚地毯，手边是扶手椅。米色的窗帘不隔光，下午的阳光在侧面的地板木纹上形成块状光斑，从右前方的书桌边上开始，一直到他的左脚边为止。他左手边是个白色的大型落地灯，一丛没开花的海芋在他身后，开了的在他左前方，光使它保有婴儿面颊绒毛般的轮廓，亮着暖光的台灯柔和地显示了模糊光斑的柜子和柜子上的石膏雕塑。

他知道这是哪里，他非常熟悉，他也很熟悉叫醒他的女人。他提到他熬夜了，他总是要给自己找一些借口，尽管他能意识到她一眼就能看穿他，并且它正是他付钱给她的理由，他迷迷糊糊意识到他需要有人能看破他的一切伪装。自从他离开战场，他就需要被动的和人谈谈，像一个完全闭合的蚌壳需要被海浪的边角照顾妥帖。他用微眯的眼角余光捕捉到左脚边剖开昏暗的光影，睫毛把它们分成交错的条状。

他的心理咨询师挺直前身，微微前倾。她已经开始叹气了，她的眼睛没有动、嘴唇也没有，但他就是知道。

“又来了。”

他揣摩她，这比他预想的要早，历经过初次的试探，他意识到她态度相当的好，没有把他当小孩看，也没有当成精神病人。她只是给出一些适当的体贴，引导。因为他不知道要做什么才好，他是迷途的羔羊。

“我希望你昨晚睡着了，我们约了下午四点，我希望避免的就是这种情况。”

她把头发挽起来了，穿着粉色针织衫和颜色合适的内衬。她尽量用平缓柔和的语气让他感到舒适，但他仍然感到紧张。

“这是有关你的治疗，而我是你的咨询师，你需要信任我，告诉我一切。我希望没有人比我更清楚你的情况，更希望你按照我说的来做。”这不是她第一次说这样的话，只是尝试着切换了几个词和句式，她试着把她和病人拉在统一战线，况且他们也没什么好对立的。

“我明白。”

华生低下头。

“在我的职业生涯里，我常遇见病人拥有不寻常或令人苦恼的病症。容我据实以告，我的治疗不是在创造奇迹。”

“我明白。”

他咳嗽，错开眼神，拇指和食指交互碾压抚摩。

她开始微笑起来，档案略微用左手的阴影遮住了一些，在她薄薄的皮肤下她的手臂肌肉相互交叠着紧密贴合在一起，平滑地拉伸着，他试着过一遍手骨的某些组成部分以转移自己的注意力。他心里默念它们的名称：头状骨、钩骨、三角骨、月骨……

“你的博客写的怎么样？”

他被打断了，它不碍事，但他略微皱眉被她看见了，老天。

“很好，真的。”

她看上去不大相信，他见过太多听到诊断结果不大相信的人的模样了，看厌了，当然。她挑起眉向上看了他一眼，写了起来。

“你刚写了，仍然存在信任危机。”

“而你在倒着看我写的字。”

整个咨询室的空气都在嗡嗡回荡响声，他记得梦里的那张脸，当他转过头去，就会面对一张本应蜷曲而舒展的脸。他能想像到自己的指节撞击在他的面颊上，皮下脂肪替他缓下部分冲击，他的鼻子整个被打断在鼻骨和鼻梁的衔接处，他的眼球突出而所有血丝不可抑制地冲向他的拳头。他预见到它，所以它戛然而止了。

2）

他在贝茨医院见到夏洛克·福尔摩斯，皮肤苍白闪光（他曾见到大块头的白人女人坐在铺着白床单的铁床上绞脚趾甲，把油膏抹在宽厚的肩膀和上臂，让它们闪闪发光。部队有时候也会需要这种女人），黑色鬈发，他穿着高领风衣，瞥向他，他瞥向他时约翰感到自己被冰冷地贯穿了。在那之后他意识到他得凑得更近一些才能捕捉到他瞳孔的颜色：它像一个漆黑生锈边缘不整的铁环套着一滴墨点，里面填充着浅灰色和闪着金色絮状体，鼓起的弧度恰好保证一滴水平铺在瓶盖上不至于溢出。

他撑着拐杖，重力集中在左腿，他得让右肩承受那些压力，免得他不由自主地颤抖。他得想好怎么形容夏洛克·福尔摩斯，他得确保至少有一个角色会出现在他的博客上。他打下过太多开头：“我把一袋子橙子拎到公寓里”、“海瑞打来过电话”，他需要一个印象深刻的开头，一个原创之作。

“你觉得你写不出来、你几乎没法找到能下笔的，生活的一切都单调乏味，你对大部分事情兴致缺缺，直到他出场，他让你觉得你永不会无聊。”

“是的，他并不完美，但他永远不会让我无聊。”

“你可以试着把那些故事写下来，你们经历过的那些，你并不总能找到这样的典型角色。我甚至觉得他有点儿双相情感障碍，但它至少没往更坏的方向走，这甚至是比起一些故事来说更安全的。夏洛克——是这个名字是吗？他在躁狂期，原谅我这么叫它，他膨胀的、相当夸张的自我评价：他觉得自己是是世界上最聪明、最有创造力、洞察力和能力的人，而且他很乐意告诉别人这一点‘我对自己的判断完全没有问题，如果你不能认同，那是你的问题’。他对睡眠的需求量减少、他健谈，而且他讲话很有紧迫感——他说话时很有紧迫感、语速非常快，是因为他的思路也很极速——他很容易分心。他还会增加‘目标导向行为’，他斗志昂扬的解决一切迷题。而没有谜题的时候，他表现得像一个婴儿。”

“他自称是高智商的反社会人格，他不容易分心——假如他身处于案件中，但他挑选案件，有些案件不那么有趣。”

"按照其中一些描述，他缺乏相当的忍受无聊的耐心，并且常常表现得孩子气。”

“他说当人们看着圣经时就该发现他们的上帝也像个不讲理的巨婴。

她微笑着，向背后靠去，找到一个相对来说舒适些的位置：“这代表着一个好的开始，一个好的人物出现了，他可能不那么完美。因为读者希望看到一个完美角色细微的缺陷，它不能涉及到道德伦理和社会法则，几乎无关痛痒，另一个国家的人甚至会觉得那根本不算什么缺陷，它就像海地上的沙眼一样微不足道。”

“他不清楚太阳系，甚至不知道地球是在围着什么转。”

“但这和他的所知相比微不足道不是吗？我们需要一个侦探，不是一本百科全书。”

“夏洛克就像个时刻运转的精密仪器，像他桌子上平铺的配有X光扫描装置的电子显微镜，一台带有悬浮充电镜台、用于检测玻璃的显微装置，一台对比式显微镜和做土壤测试用的密梯度试管，以及上百个装满化学药剂的瓶瓶罐罐。”

“他给你的印象就是这样？”

“不，就像我说的，他是个原创之作。”

3）

华生后躺，脖颈僵硬双手伏在扶手椅上。随后他双手交叠，望向窗外，他意识到他需要救赎，但暂时还并没有发现什么才能救赎他。一切都大不相同，陌生感挥之不去，他以往干的很好，但他的肌肉记忆不能代替决断，他需要知道他的手受他的指挥——这听来很古怪，这只手——这只肉蜘蛛，从婴儿时期开始灵敏地抓取。他只需要看向某个焦点，它就会随着视线准确无误地达成动作，毫不费力，本能而顺从。刚才他把夏洛克扶进房间，把他抬起来，他的肩膀承了重。他把夏洛克整个儿扔在床上，先前他被艾琳击倒在地板上，头重击在地板上，这下相对来讲轻柔些，夏洛克甚至没发出声来。一层褥子、床垫、床单、被单，他把他摆成侧卧的婴儿。约翰坐在床边的椅子上，他又一次感到自己散架了，把夏洛克搬起来、扔在床上，他的骨骼不堪重负地咯吱作响。他低声抱怨：“你真是个麻烦鬼。”

雷斯垂德把他们送到门口，他下车，一个人把他抬来抬去。夏洛克松弛地倒在他的肩膀和后背上，手臂勒紧他。他上楼时候相当不容易，但比他扶着海瑞特的时候好些，他用不着时时刻刻关注他是不是要吐，也用不着关心他为了谁吐。海瑞特从清早就到酒吧里，一直到傍晚人开始多起来。她说他喜欢干净的高脚酒杯倒扣在架子上，没开瓶的酒，酒保忙着把杯子里里外外擦干净。他把夏洛克的小臂弯过来，让它们紧贴他的脸颊，他脱他鞋子和外套的时候检查了下外套口袋，以支票滚在洗衣机里一团团掉屑。做完这些他看向夏洛克，他熟睡着，鬈发湿透了粘在颈部和脸颊两侧，光将他的眉骨、颧骨和口轮匝肌化成岭，他的目光抵达一些顶峰，滑下时他经过鼻唇沟处狭隘的平面，经由一些柔软的过度和锋利的转折滑过他的嘴唇。

他停了一些时候，直到他激起的尘埃像滑过海岸线的海水一样重新退潮，原原本本地降落到地上。

“他爬起来前我说：‘你没事吧。’他说：‘我怎么回来的？’我说：‘我想你大概不记得了，你一直在胡言乱语，我该提醒你一声，雷斯垂德用手机把你拍下来了。’他问我艾琳在哪，艾琳·阿德勒，你不该知道她，我提的太多了。我说她不在这，你回到床上去，早上就会没事。他说我当然没事，我怎么可能会没事。我告诉他他需要我时我会在隔壁。他说：”我为什么会需要你？我说：‘不为什么。’“

“我会保密的，约翰，你该对医患关系保持信任。”

“我知道。那只是个名字，她已经消失了。你明白某种感觉吗？我可能永远没法摆脱，甚至不能摆脱，我以为海瑞特会是最后了。”

“你的姐姐？你是说这样不健康的依赖关系？你爱她，但她在伤害你？我不知道这和夏洛特有什么关系。”

“不是，但也许是。我们互相依赖，从更小的时候开始。她酗酒，在那之前我挺喜欢她的。酒鬼分两种，一种是纯粹地希望把自己灌得烂醉，因为某种与生俱来无法摆脱的空虚感，他每早都能感到它，用不良嗜好填满它。最后他觉得他宿醉、关系紊乱、惹人厌烦都是因为它，但其实它的伤害要小得多。另一种隐隐约约觉得自己背负着某个邪恶的宿命、有没法开口的羞耻或罪恶而不断地给自己灌酒，让自己整天浑浑噩噩。”

“她是第二种？”

“是的。直到我遇到夏洛克，他是第三种：因为生活缺乏刺激。我一次次把海瑞特从酒吧带回家，替她收拾那些摔碎的花瓶和搭讪的、被掀倒在地上的男人，在她成年前替她找借口外出。直到夏洛克，我有时候常常得把他和我自己以及其他卷进来的人从现场挪出来。”

“她对自己有不良的认知，太小的时候她就被灌输了单一的想法，她不能和女孩子在一起，不能喜欢蓝色。”

“我不理解夏洛克。”

“你用不着。这是基因问题和社会压力的共同影响。你需要他来让你过渡军旅生活和普通生活，而他做的很好。

4）

走廊的墙纸是白底黑竹的图案，门边的柜子上有一沓书，半身镜。室内生活气息浓，乱摆的书，沙发扶手上扔着一沓报纸，白色落地灯，实木凳子上扔了笔记本，介于苹果绿色和浅豆绿色间的布纹静色满贴，深棕色大马士革花纹墙纸，书架有五层（紊乱，轻微颜色排列意识），墙上有个牛头，方画框，骷髅头——正对门口左侧，右侧——长沙发，茶几，米字旗枕头，小提琴曲谱，书柜，杂物收纳箱，大纸箱，蓝灰色底黑白骷髅画像，门口左拐——书架柜摆着酒瓶，玻璃门阻隔，厨房，厨房桌子上有一台标准复合式显微镜，一台相位差显微镜，以及一台偏光显微镜，都已经用旧了。桌上放满了瓶瓶罐罐和各种科学仪器。他让他回想起以前的那些晚上，他把脸紧紧贴在灰色的海绵胶垫上，观察纤维、腐土、血液细胞或金属碎屑在显微镜中游进游出的情景。

他看着夏洛克拉小提琴，他用脸颊和肩头夹住它，他闭着眼，睫毛翕动，阳光透过第一层纱制窗帘，它筛下的光在他脸上投出形状，他的锋利整个被缓和了，大理石雕出的透着薄纱的剑。他总是悬挂着，坚硬、冷静。

他演奏了一会儿圣诞节之歌，夏洛克开口时候约翰在沙发上打他的博客，夏洛克这次没有好奇心，但与此同时也没留善心让他打完。他在房间里背着手走来走去，把一些报纸和杂志打落在地上。约翰连着为了他的写作订了《刑事鉴定评论》和《新苏格兰场刑事调查年鉴》而夏洛克踩过它们的方式和他引起注意力的方式也和闹脾气的婴儿没有多大区别。

“我的神经元就像一柄枪，要么产生神经冲动要么处于静息状态。”

“所有人的神经元都是这样。”

“他们的只能被称为是箭。”

他睁开眼，阳光透过他的瞳孔，他开始夸张地挥舞双手。

“相当无趣不是吗，华生。没有任何一个值得留意的案子，所有年逾中年的男女都只关心自己的妻子或丈夫有没有出轨，但不知道有几个，他们分别散落在哪。年轻人被都市传说搞得兴致昂扬，在小酒馆猎艳时发生些情杀。他们只是知道我是最好的，但不知道我只在乎最好的。你们甚至关心无关紧要的花边新闻和政治选举。”

“我不知道，夏洛克。让我写完它，你不能再拿枪在墙壁上留弹孔了，香烟也从你的秘密基地撤出来了，你可以冥想，逛逛你的大脑，我只需要你闭嘴一小时。”

5）

“这可能是我最后一次来，按疗程来说这算是结束了，这样也很好。我是说我没想到这会是结果，从我第一次到你这来参与咨询，相当多的可能性最后引向了这样的结局，这个结局和最初比起来却是相当好的。我还是会和他住在一起，他相当自大、傲慢、幼稚、自我中心，却永远不会让我感到无聊，我想我没法摆脱他。”

FIN.

实在写不动了……部分引用心理学导论，专业知识来自《人骨拼图》。


End file.
